


An Unforeseen Gift

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Michael, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Claiming, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Michael and Lucifer are half brothers, Name Calling, Omega Michael, Possessive Lucifer, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Taunting, Top Lucifer, Voyeur Castiel, dubcon, smug lucifer, voyeur jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: He hated the uncontrollable need to be full and stretched open on a cock. It stole his carefully fought for control and he ended up being completely lost to an all-consuming, desperate need.





	An Unforeseen Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've posted this pairing on here before (or at least a fic focused on this pairing). Truthfully I love Lucifer/Michael which makes it sad that I don't really write it.

Michael’s mouth dropped open at the feeling of the thick, ridged toy slowly filling him up, stretching him wide, until his ass was pressed against the headboard. He felt shaky and hot,  _burning_  and  _needing_ , as he started to fuck himself back onto his toy. It wasn’t the biggest he’d secretly acquired but it still felt amazing fill his empty cunt and Michael _hated_ that fact.

He hated the uncontrollable need to be full and stretched open on a cock. It stole his carefully fought for control and he ended up being completely lost to an all-consuming, desperate need.

The dildo easily moved through the extra slick his body was producing as he started to thrust himself onto it. Michael could hear the wet sound of the dildo fucking through his slick soaked cunt as he rigorously fucked himself back on the toy and moaned in pleasure each time it nailed his prostate causing shivers of pleasure to race along his spine.

Michael _needed_ relief and his body started moving back even quicker while one of his hands reached for his hard cock. A small Omega cock set above equally small balls that betrayed him as an Omega. Michael stroked his cock, whining low in his throat, as his cunt clenched down tightly. “Fuck.” He gasped it, the sound ripped from his parted lips, as his cheeks flushed and his heart pounded in his chest.

He was lost in the desperation of Heat when the door pushed open and the thick scent of _Alpha_ reached him. It had his body producing another wave of slick, arousal and need rocketing beyond his imagination. When Michael looked up with what he knew to be Omega gold eyes he met the sight of his brother.

His _Alpha_  brother.

“ _Michael_.” The tone was near reverent, greedy and hungry sounding to his ears, and Michael couldn’t focus on anything other than his instincts. He needed an Alpha, he needed a knot and there was an Alpha right in front of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he reeled in humiliation, desperate to take back this moment so Lucifer would never know, while the overwhelming instincts of an Omega in Heat flared to life in an uncontrollable flash of want.

A want he wished he didn’t have but as his Heat raged inside of him it was impossible to hold onto any actual awareness of the gravity of the situation he had just found himself in. The only thing flying through his mind _Alpha_ and _knot_.

* * *

A low sound escaped Lucifer’s lips, “Fuck, Michael. Look at you.” Lucifer’s lips curled as his eyes darkened and the scent of Alpha arousal only increased, saturating the air in Michael’s room and sending him helplessly into desperation. Lucifer took a few steps into the room, riveted on the sight of an Omega lost to their Heat and Michael’s cunt clenched down as he breathed in the scent of Alpha. “I had no idea you were an  _Omega_.” His eyes practically danced with the delight of the knowledge as his fingers immediately went to his pants.

He popped the button and unzipped them. Lucifer almost sighed at the relief as his pants slid down and he kicked them to the side. He wasted no time removing his shirt and then he was standing in the middle of Michael’s room completely naked, hard cock aching. It was impossible to ignore the scent of an Omega lost to their Heat, the mouthwatering sweet scent of Omega slick and the look of absolute need on Michael’s face.

“ _Alpha_.” The word was gasped in a wrecked tone that went straight to Lucifer’s cock and he could see how Michael, his carefully composed brother, had lost all hold he had on his control. It wasn’t Michael in control, his gorgeous brother was lost to Omega instinct and Lucifer had _never_ been one to let an opportunity pass. He’d never been one to deny himself something so tempting, so deliciously perfect, and seeing Michael in such a state wasn’t something he was going to walk away from. “ _Please_.”

The awareness that had been there, barely there when he’d opened the door, was now completely absent in those gorgeous Omega gold eyes.

Lucifer stroked himself as he watched Michael’s toy disappearing and reappearing with each thrust as Michael started fucking himself almost viciously back onto the toy, never taking his eyes from Lucifer’s. His eyes briefly flicked up to take in the wildness of Michael’s dark hair, mussed and so far from perfect, that he couldn’t help but feel absolutely amusement in the sight. He took a second and focused back on the delicious situation at hand with a teasing smirk.

“Do you want my dick, _big_ brother? Want me to fuck that slutty _Omega cunt_ of yours?” he took another step forward, still lazily stroking along the thick length of his cock, while watching the toy repeatedly disappearing into Michael’s pert ass. “Do you want your _little_ brother to knot you? Pump you full of my seed? Want _my_ _nice_ , _big Alpha dick_ nestled inside _your dripping wet_ _Omega cunt_?”

He couldn’t help but rub it in. Michael wasn’t an Alpha or even a Beta. He was a needy Omega seeking an Alpha to fuck away his Heat. Michael was easily tugged himself from the fake cock and Lucifer inhaled the thick scent of Omega slick mixed with heatscent that hung in the air. Stuck to the headboard the impressive toy was wet with slick.

“You’re so fucking ripe.” He pushed Michael into a mountable position, shoving pillows under his hips and keeping his knees spread so Michael’s round ass was exposed, until he could drag his cock over Michael’s wet cunt. It gaped pleasingly from the toy and was more than obviously soaked with Michael’s slick. “I’m going to fuck you full until you’re leaking my come out of your fucked-out _cunt_.”

“Please please.” Michael’s cheeks burned and his fingers flexed against the sheets under his hands. “I need…. _fuck me now_! Please Alpha please I can’t—it _burns_. _Hurts_.”

Lucifer grinned, feral, as he buried himself inside Michael in a hard stroke that stole his Omega brother’s breath. He heard the way Michael’s breath caught in his throat, a choked little sound, as Michael’s glorious cunt clenched tightly around him. “So fucking wet, _Omega_.” He moaned at the feeling of Michael’s cunt clenching around him and the perfect wet heat. “Fuck, Michael. I thought you were fuckable when I thought you were a  _Beta_ _or a late presenting Alpha_.” That horrible fake scent Michael had tricked him with made so much sense now that he knew _why_ and _what_ Michael had been hiding.

The very thought had a snarl escaping.

“ _Mine_.” He gripped the back of Michael’s neck and started up a brutal pace that had Michael’s body jerking forward on the mattress from the force behind his thrusts. The slap of skin against skin filled the room along with moans and gasps as Michael practically writhed under him, panting and whining, as Lucifer fucked hard and fast. “I’m going to enjoy fucking you through your Heat. Listening to you begging for my dick. Filling that little Omega cunt of yours until your belly is bulging with _my_ come.”

He shifted them, slipping out for a few seconds, as he shoved Michael into a position that raised his ass and pressed his face to the sheets. With a groan he sheathed himself once more, balls resting snug against Michael, as Michael’s inner walls flexed around him. Lucifer gripped Michael’s hip with one hand and the other reached under, teasing and searching, as he touched even more physical evidence of what his dear brother had been hiding.

A small Omega cock, hard with arousal, as he shifted back so both hands were gripping Michael’s hips. Without waiting another second he immediately started vigorously fucking back into Michael’s soaked cunt, relishing the drag of his cock through the mess and the clench of Michael’s inner walls as they sought to lock down on an Alpha knot.

They were both so lost to their own pleasure and desperation that neither of them noticed the two sets of blue eyes belonging to their six-year-old little brothers staring at them from the doorway. Both Jimmy and Castiel watched their older brothers on Michael’s bed, eyes wide, as they forced themselves to remain quiet.

Lucifer snarled, cheeks flushed with his arousal and body coiling tight as his knot started to swell, as he felt his knot start catching on Michael’s rim, tugging and pulling, while he dug his fingers into the flesh of Michael’s hips. He started to rut violently, grunting as he fucked forward, until his knot caught inside Michael’s cunt and swelled up. It stretched Michael’s cunt open while he pressed Michael down, body draping over him possessively, as his hips jerked forward in short snaps of his hips.

Pleasure burned through him at the sensation of Michael’s cunt hungrily milking his knot, rhythmically flexing around him, as his release shot into Michael in thick ropes of come. Between one breath and the next he surged forward without rational thought driving him. He sank his teeth into the back of Michael’s neck on his bonding gland, cock spilling into wet heat, while  _his_  Omega came across the sheets with a strangled cry and satisfaction flared through him. Beneath him Michael’s body clamped down on him even tighter, milking him vigorously, as Lucifer released the hold he had on Michael with his teeth. A pleased look filled his features and amused pleasure had his lips quirking.

“You claimed me.” Michael’s voice was rough, _ruined_ , and Lucifer could detect a note of incredulous surprise as well as low simmering fury. “You  _claimed_  me.” Michael shoved his face into the sheets, ass still raised and caught on Lucifer’s knot, “I’m still the older brother.” His voice was muffled and Lucifer almost pointed out that it was only by _months_ that he was older. Their Alpha father had bred both of his Omega mates within months of each other but Lucifer didn’t bother to remind Michael.

Instead he enjoyed rutting up against Michael’s ass, groaning in pleasure each time tight muscles squeezed his knot and coaxed out another orgasm. Beneath him Michael remained delightfully pliant until he turned his head. Lucifer glanced over to see what had caused Michael’s entire body to go suddenly, violently, ridged. With surprise he realized that when Michael had turned his head he could see the twins staring at them from the door Lucifer had not shut behind him.

Michael’s his cheeks flushed in embarrassment as the twins scrambled back, socked feet almost slipping on the wooden floor, before they bolted down the hallway to leave the two oldest Novaks tangled together on the sheets. His Omega brother moaned lowly, mortification forgotten, when Lucifer shifted forward to grind against him, knot brushing against his prostate, as he released another load. “ _Mine_.” Lucifer practically purred the word in smug satisfaction, “No one else can have you.” He decided to ignore the knowledge that the twins had caught them.

He’d deal with that after he finished fucking Michael’s cunt full.

After a few minutes of lazily grinding against Michael’s ass Lucifer turned them on their sides, tangling them together, as they waited out his knot and he breathed in their combined scent with undeniable enjoyment. “You were not even supposed to be home.” Michael’s voice was bordering on petulant, a tone Lucifer had never heard from him, as he shifted in Lucifer’s arms. Michael was cut off from saying more when Lucifer gripped his small soft cock and started to slowly tease.

“My luck.” He grinned against the back of Michael’s neck, hooded eyes gazing at the mussed dark hair in his vision, while Michael clenched down tightly again the longer Lucifer played with his new Omega’s small cock.

Lucifer relished being caught inside Michael’s cunt, the bliss that followed multiple orgasms, and the knowledge that he’d have several days of fucking Michael through his Heat. The only ones he had to worry about interrupting were the twins, their Alpha father having taken both of his Omega mates with him on a business trip, and Lucifer knew a few words from him would prevent any more interruptions. They were six and he knew they could keep themselves distracted while he was having fun fucking and knotting Michael.

When his knot finally slipped free Lucifer kept Michael in the beautifully submissive, mountable position so he could tease Michael’s puffy hole, watching semen and slick leaking out. “ _Oh_.” Michael shuddered at each pass of Lucifer’s fingers. Lucifer watched as the fucked open cunt clenched down around nothing.

It was unfortunate for Lucifer that Michael’s Heat wasn’t completely driving him insane, that he wasn’t to that stage yet in his Heat where he’d lost complete coherency, but Lucifer knew how to handle an Omega. And the scent coming from his brother made it more than obvious that Michael could still feel the curl of arousal starting to build back up in his body as his Heat slowly started to pick up once more. “Days of this.” Lucifer felt excitement building in him at the thought of fucking and knotting Michael through a Heat. He’d have that flat belly of Michael’s bulging by the time he was done.

Michael shoved his hips back, taking Lucifer’s fingers deep, while he shifted his legs. “I’m not going to be teased,  _little brother_.” Lucifer almost laughed at Michael’s attempt at having any level of control especially during a Heat. He answered the challenge in Michael’s tone with a snarl and the sharp curve of Lucifer’s fingers pressed right against Michael’s prostate causing a broken sounding wail to escape.

Shifting close, not hard enough yet to fuck back in that tempting cunt, he gripped Michael’s dark hair to haul him up so his body was bowed and Lucifer’s fingers were still buried in Michael’s cunt. “You’ll be begging me for every single touch, every single fuck and knot in seconds, _Omega_.” Lucifer listened to the whimper that escaped and twisted his fingers again, rubbing inside of Michael until the sounds of needy whimpers filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I made them half-brothers from two different Omega parents. It didn't make it but the twins come from the same Omega that produced Michael.
> 
> I typically see Michael an an Alpha, when he's in an ABO fic and it kind of fits his personality, but I do admit to having fun writing him as a needy Omega.
> 
> Regardless I hope some of you enjoyed a slight change in ships posted. Variety is the spice of life as they say :)


End file.
